


A Different Kind Of Explosion

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, TsukkiKage Week, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: For TsukkiKage Week, Day 3.Prompts: Heights | Fireworks





	A Different Kind Of Explosion

Kei let a perfectly crafted smile slide onto his face. He was truly exhausted; standing all day had tired him out faster than usual. But he didn’t want the guests to see that. After all, this was his party.

Or, should he say, _wedding reception._

Beside him, Tobio had a similarly auto-generated smile (though Kei wanted to argue, it wasn’t even half as good an attempt as Kei’s). As Kei glanced down at his husband (yes, his husband), their hands brushed against one another’s. 

Something burst inside Kei at the contact and his eyes widened.

It wasn’t as if their hands hadn’t brushed at all before that moment; in fact, on that day itself, their hands had brushed in that manner multiple times. Kei had given up counting after the eighth instance. But, given the time of day, this brush spoke of a promise of _more_ later, more _touches_ when all the guests were gone, and Kei was certain that fireworks were going off in his chest. 

A teasing voice broke the quiet.

“Now, now, now, save the awkward touches and blushing for later. At least wait for most of the guests to be gone”, Shouyou drawled, a knowing smirk on his face. Kei wondered where he had shown up, and pushed down the urge to turn back time and somehow ensure that the moment he had been having would not be disturbed.

On the other hand, Tobio stiffened and flushed red at what was being implied.

“Sh-shut up, dumbass.”

“Hehe, did Yamayama-kun just have a dirty thought? Scandalous!”

“Don’t mock me just because you got married before me!”

Shouyou snickered behind his palm, wedding band glinting in the brightly lit hall, and when he was done, brought up the topic that had brought him to them in the first place. 

“You guys need to go to the balcony, and soon. Daichi-san’s orders.”

“He stopped being our captain about ten years ago”, Kei pointed out flatly.

Shouyou huffed as if he had expected Kei to be difficult about this all along, and asked, eyebrows raised in a challenge, “So, are you not going to do it?”

Kei sighed, perhaps a little too dramatically, and turned to Tobio.

“Shall we?”

“Yeah”, Tobio nodded as he took Kei’s hand without hesitation. The fireworks looked like they were making a reappearance. Kei willed his heart to calm down.

Other guests had already been ushered by close family and friends to the spacious balcony adjacent to the banquet hall picked for the reception, so the newlyweds were the last ones to arrive. 

They spotted Daichi and Koushi staring at Daichi’s phone screen, which they didn’t understand, until…

“Five, four, three, two… one!”

At that exact moment, the sky was lit up with fireworks of a plethora of sizes, shapes, and colors. All the guests reacted to it: some gasped, others squealed in delight. Both Kei and Tobio were stunned, eyes wide and mouths ajar, when a pair of hands came down on their shoulders.

“Keep looking at them”, Daichi instructed. “This is a gift from the team as a whole.”

“But”, Tobio tried but failed to stop himself from turning around, “everyone already gave us wedding gifts-”

Daichi grinned brightly, almost as bright as the fireworks he had helped set off, and replied, “We wanted to surprise you both.”

And that effectively concluded the discussion.

Still gazing at the brilliance in front of him, Kei murmured a genuine “Thank you”, and Daichi clapped him on his back as he stepped away, presumably to find Koushi.

Once he was far enough, Tobio grabbed Kei’s arm to yank him towards himself, and whispered, "These fireworks? These are a pretty good representation of how I feel when I’m around you, Kei.”

He nuzzled against Kei’s blushing cheek for a bit, then kissed it, letting go of Kei’s arm so he could straighten up.

With fireworks exploding in his chest once more and burning cheeks, Kei leaned back down and whispered back, “My thoughts _exactly_.”

The artificial smiles turned genuine. 


End file.
